Per Aspera Ad Astra
Per Aspera Ad Astra is the 15th and final chapter in Mafia II. Background The mission begins where the game began - with Vito reminiscing in his apartment. When he wakes up that morning, he gets a phone call from Eddie asking him to meet Carlo at the observatory in Hillwood. But as he exits his house, he finds Leo and Tong boss Mr. Chu taking him for a ride in their limo. Leo furiously explains that Henry really was a "rat" working with the Feds, and this is the reason why Mr. Chu's people killed him and the reason why the Feds were quickly now closing in on Carlo Falcone and the rest of the Mafia. However, as repayment for helping him escape Henry's hit, Leo gives Vito one chance at redemption: kill Carlo Falcone before the Feds arrive. Walkthrough Vito will get out of the car, and will have to find his own way to the planetarium. This is your opportunity to rearm and change outfits. Once Vito is at the planetarium, he will shoot 2 guards, and begin the final showdown. Many men will come down the stairs shooting, take cover by the concrete planter, and shoot them all very quickly. Once they are all dead, make your way up the stairs, and take cover on the wall. If your sure no one is coming, move to the next wall, and so on. Once inside, there will be a sniper on the glass dome above. Shoot him quickly, because he is your main threat. Then keep moving up the stairs, and move outside, but watch out! Once your outside, a Frag Grenade will explode. Then you can take cover and take out the rest. Move to the right, and you will find a door a bit farther away. Walk in there, and the game will save. Walk down the stairs, and take cover near the displays. Use common sense, and progress through the building. When you see a large green door, walk through it. There will be a cut-scene, where Carlo is yelling at Vito, and saying Joe knows better and that loyalty is a funny thing. Joe will then hold a pistol to Vitos head. Carlo will go on talking about how stupid Vito was for trusting Henry and blaming Vito for allowing Henry to infiltrate the Falcone Family. He also tells Vito that he's nothing, and everyone has just been using him the whole time. Joe then whispers to Vito that he is still on his side, and on his mark, they start shooting Carlos guards. Fight your way through the chairs and get to one of the control panels as soon as you can. It will not take very long to kill all the guards, leaving Carlo shooting at you from the central projector. Once you've inflicted enough damage, a cutscene will play showing Vito executing Carlo. Leo will be waiting outside asking if the job was completed. Vito says it is completed, Vito goes inside his car, and Joe will go into another car. Another cut-scene will play, and it will show Joe's car suddenly turning away at an intersection. Vito will loudly ask what was going on, and in a soft tone, Leo will reply "Joe wasn't part of the deal." The final shot of the game is a view of the city from Hillwood. Result Finishing the gunfight at the planetarium will unlock the Family Album in the Extras menu. Completing this mission will earn you the Finish Him achievement/trophy during. Depending on the difficulty, you can also earn the Made Man (Medium or Hard) and Tough Nut (Hard only) trophies as well. Notable deaths Carlo Falcone, boss of the Falcone family, shot by Vito. Trivia *The phrase "per aspera ad astra" translates from Latin to "through adversity to the stars." It references both Vito overcoming the adversity of the gang war he started in the previous missions, as well as the planetarium where most of this mission takes place. Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs Category:Missions